Feitan Portor
Feitan (フェイタン) is a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe and the current de facto leader of the group. His physical strangth ranks fifth in the group. Background Feitan is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts who refuse to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. He is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books. Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand. When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the members of the Troupes' fortunes; Feitan's prediction was not revealed, along with Phinks' and Kortopi's due to lack of information since Feitan doesn't know the date of his birth. After defeating Zazan, the self-proclaimed queen of the Chimera Ants, he became de facto leader over the Phantom Troupe, until Chrollo gets the use of his Nen abilities back. Appearance Feitan is of small stature, fairly long hair, and attired in what one would expect from a bandit — dark clothes that contains his trademark skull crest that covers his mouth. Feitan's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Feitan is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture. He has a short temper, but he is also shown to be very loyal to Chrollo. Feitan seems to work best with Phinks, as he seems to get along very well with him and is often paired with him during battles. He is also the de'facto leader of the Troupe after he defeated Zazan. Feitan's first language is Chinese; he speaks in sentence fragments in Japanese while switching to his native tongue when angered. Combat Feitan is also hinted to be very strong since when he was fighting Zazan, the other Troupe members commented that although his overall movements had gotten better he was still far from his best. Amongst the Troupe, he is the fifth strongest in physical power. He is also capable of moving at extremely fast speeds; Kalluto comments being astounded at the level of Feitan's quickness. Feitan has shown that he is fully capable of using a sword in combat. Feitan keeps his cane sword disgused as an umbrella. When it is sheath, the umbrella in turn is revealed to be a firearm. Nen Ability Trivia *The name Feitan and the Pain Packer ability are possibly both references to the Greek mythological figure, Phaeton. *The subnames of Feitan's abilities are derived from movies; The Unforgiven and Burnt By The Sun. *He has the same voice actress as Menchi in the 1999 anime adaptation. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users Category:Male characters